Demon inside me
by Sammysbrokensoul
Summary: Season 10 episode 3 when Sam puts a knife to demon Dean's throat but couldn't go with it but here's a twist Cas is little late and Sam is helpless and locked in the bunker with demon Dean. Our Sammy gets tortured, beaten up bad until Cas shows up.


Sam found himself tied to chair to exact same spot he tied up Dean to cure him. blood was dripping from his bare chest. Tears rolling down his cheek's legs are numb with stabbing it's been so painful that he lost count. In so much pain and agony that words aren't able to come out of his mouth. He is been tortured in so many ways before in the time when he was in cage with lucifer but this time he can't bear it because he never imagined that he'll be tortured from his own big brother who has practically raised him and been there for him every time. All those time in hell with lucifer that one thought that his big brother will come for him save him hug him and all the pain will go away. But this time he is broken both physically and mentally.

So much of pain that he couldn't stay conscious his eyes were slowly closing again but then footsteps getting closer and closer fear and terror sending chills throughout his body all of a sudden, a bucket load of cold water is thrown at him "wakey wakey sunshine, you up sunshine? Let's have some fun" Dean said with his demonic voice Sam trying so gather up strength to speak up and said " Dea-aan please I know you in there. You don't don't have to do this" Ohh give up already you peace of shit don't you get it your big brother is long gone I don't want your cure." " but Dean" Sam couldn't even finish is sentence a punch in his stomach so bad it might have broken a few ribs Sam coughing up blood. " you were asking for it brother" Dean said in his angry voice he untied Sam cuffed him trying to get him up but his long legs didn't have the strength Dean hanged him to the ceiling his hands all up feet barely touching the ground he is hanging to the ceiling pain so unbearable but helpless. Behind his ears Deans says now you'll see the real side of me lean mean Dean. He comes in front of Sam and start throwing punches at him like he is a punching bag so painful Sam coughing out blood his chest bruised so bad it's all purple Sam trying to utter some words out from his mouth "Dean ple—aaase sto-pp' and suddenly he cant hold it in anymore maybe it's the unimaginable pain or Deans words saying you are the reason mom died you are the reason we had a crappy life. And so, on Sam couldn't figure out his demon superpowered punches were more painful or his words. After a hour Sam passes out still hanging when Dean saw he passed out he says "common Sammy don't bail I was just getting started". Before he even knows a charged-up Cas holds Dean from behind it took Cas his all energy to tie him down and start the curing he saw Sam passed out blood dripping from his body and mouth. But he started injecting blood into Deans arm as soon as possible. Dean wakes up Cas checking with holy water whether he is demon still or not he wasn't Cas collapsed on the floor with a relief it took all his energy to handle super powered demonic Dean. Dean says "Cas what the- what" memories of him came back to him of him torturing Sam his baby brother who he protected his whole life he turns right there Sam was still hanging from the ceiling. Cas barely could stand unties Dean and runs to Sam Dean holds his brother checks his pulse it's there but slow barely can feel it he says while a tear rolls down his cheeks "Cas fix him please" Cas replying to that with his deep and exhausted voice 'you did this Dean'. He gathering up all his strength to fix him but he couldn't all he could fix was his broken nose. "I can't more than this I've used my as you say angelic juice on you or the other demon you" Cas said. "damnit Cas" Dean carries his brother very cautiously says "Cas you get some rest you gotta fix Sam tomorrow morning but for now I'm Taking him to hospital he needs to get treated or it could go worse". Cas says "I'm coming with you" they put Sam in the back seat of impala Sam's body getting so hot with fever. They've finally reached the hospital he carries him asking for help and doctors take Sam inside. After few minutes a doctor came out asking for the attendant for Sam Winchester Dean comes rushing Cas fell asleep on the bench as he was exhausted. Dean asking the doctor "how is he?" Doctor said "his all 12 pairs of ribs are broken which has caused his left lung to collapse he is on ventilator his the fever is due to infection in the legs where he is stabbed a number of times his both wrists are broken and his left shoulder is completely dislocated he is still in Coma we are not sure that when he will wake up his fever is not going down. And he has major internal bleeding its very critical but we are trying our best." Dean suddenly fell on his knees sobbing looking at his knuckles still have Sam's blood on them. He can't believe what he did to Sam he gets up wipes his face and move towards Sam's ICU room he gets in when he Sam like this almost lifeless he couldn't control his tears. "I'm so sorry Sam please' he sobs suddenly Sam trying to move his eyelids barely opening them his under eyes is dark probably due to the exhaustion of torture. When he gets a clear view he sees Dean standing near him he shivers couldn't speak a word because the tube of ventilator was in his mouth his eyes widened up with terror and fear his heart beats was so fast all he wanted to scream but his collapsed lung wouldn't allow him to suddenly he started seizing Dean calls for the doctor the nurses and doctors comes rushing in and ask Dean to leave the room. Dean came out of the room Sam's face was all we could think of he can't believe that he saw fear and terror on his baby brothers face and the reason was him. He rushes to Cas crying and says "Cas he Sammy he" and he couldn't complete his sentence Cas gets up and hugs Dean and says "it's gonna be okay" Cas moves towards Sam's room he was stable for now the doctors controlled his seizure he had. The room was empty and silent only the beeping of the medical machines which were keeping Sam alive he goes in Dean follows he puts his hand on Sam's forehead a white light glows and Sam then opens his eyes gasping for air Deans removes the tube from his mouth and says "Sam are you you" suddenly Cas collapses Sam still confused what's going on still terrified of Dean. Cas tries to get up Dean ruses to help him and says "it's okay Sam he is okay". Cas fills Sam up every detail Dean just stands there watching Sam. Cas then says "Sam I not able to heal you fully your broken ribs yet' Cas could only in heal his collapsed lung so that he could at least get on his feet. Sam replies "it's okay Cas I'm fine let's go home'. Sam then looks at Dean and says " you're gonna just stand there common help me my ribs are still broken" Dean looks down is not able to look his Sammy in the eye and says "Sam Sammy I I am-" before he even tries to complete his sentence Sam says " hey no chick flick moments now help me get up" Dean smiles a bit wipe his tears from his cheeks and says okay. They snuck Sam out of the hospital and drove back home. Sam in his room lying on his bed Dean watching over him sitting next to chair beside his bed. Sam is sleeping but still his face can tell he is in pain Dean just looks at him brushes his hair off his forehead and sits back again whenever he closes his eyes, he can see Sam getting tortured by his own hands and he jolts up. that night he just sat there next to his baby brother. The next morning Cas is energised he comes in and heals Sam. Dean hugged him so tight that Sam said "dude you'll break by ribs again loosen up" Dean smiles gently puts his hand on his brother cheeks. After a moment Sam says "let's go then back to business we've got work to do". Dean looks at his mark the mark of Cain and follows Sam out of the room.


End file.
